


The Stars Align For You and Me

by Chichem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Going to Hell, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is 21, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichem/pseuds/Chichem
Summary: When Keith is left alone with Lance in a dark room, a conversation turns into a confession and Keith can’t help but talk about the horrible crush he has on Shiro.





	The Stars Align For You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello I Stan Sheith

Lightening danced upon the night sky, blending into the stars that reflected light upon the small lilac pond. Shiros bare feet buried into its crimson sand like roots, toes wiggling slightly as lilac meet crimson. 

Keith’s eyes flicker from the hand gently touching the sand upon his toes, into the eyes that bared a thousand words, eyes that kept secrets a prisoner inside his soul.

Though Shiros eyes never met his own, Keith felt the butterflies grow in his stomach, turning and twisting creating a tornado of feelings. 

With a shallow breath, Keith granted his beating heart release as he looked out over the water. 

The galaxies above, reflecting upon the surface made the creatures in the water appear to be swimming among the dust and stars. 

And even though they didn’t say a word as multiple shooting stars burst into cosmic dust, Keith knew exactly where he stood in this life, and maybe even in Shiros.

“Wow!” Lance shouted, upon the rock behind the both of them, frail fingers gripping the sides of its sharp edges as the rest of the paladins whispered among themselves. Keith’s focus died, as the voices reminded him that him and Shiro weren’t alone. 

Keith’s face crinkled up, as he whipped his head around to give Lance a piece of his mind for ruining the silence. As he opened his mouth to speak, a bubble of laughter caught him off guard. Keith’s eyes went straight back to Shiro, who had his only hand clasped upon his mouth. 

Though he tried, his smile was to large to be hidden, as his deep golden brown eyes sparkled with amusement. 

Keith visibly flinched as Shiro reached out to place his hand upon the ravens shoulder. “Keith..its alright, we’re all here to have fun. Let Lance enjoy this..” and just like that, the warmth upon his shoulder was gone. 

He watched as Shiro stood up on shaky knees, and joined his friends at the base of the rock. Keith glanced at them, before bringing his knees up to his chest. 

He let out a sigh, a small blush stinging his cheeks as he stared out upon the galaxy once more. ‘Why do you have to smile at me like that?’

That night Keith found himself in the indigo light of his sleeping quarters, blinds down and doors locked. Maybe it was a habit, or the fear of someone walking in on him. 

Either way, Keith didn’t plan of huffing out hot breaths as he laid under his silk sheets. Fingers deep inside him, poking stretching and prodding for his prostate. 

Tears soaked his cheeks, as the pain rippled through him like a hot rod. “Sh-Shiro.” He sobbed out, as he added a third finger, faster than he liked but something he imagined the older man might do. 

His fingers weren’t enough, they could never be enough. His eyes squeezed shut as he fucked himself upon his fingers, mouth hanging open in hard breaths. 

Just as he wrapped his hand around his cock, and pressed his thumb to his leaking slit, a loud sound zipped through the air. 

Keith quickly slipped his fingers out of himself, and opened his eyes only to find himself in complete darkness. He felt empty, but mostly confused as he got to his feet and walked over to his communicator to turn it on. 

As he did, he was met with Pidge and Lance already bickering and the soft green light, that showed who was speaking.

“I was just about to beat that level! What did you do Pidge?!” 

“I didn’t do anything!” The young girl snapped back. 

Keith let out a breath, “Guys, what’s going on?” He asked calmly, feeling around the walls so he could make it to the bathroom and wash his hands. 

“We don’t know! One moment we were playing-“ Lance stoped at the sound of water runing, “Hey!Are you taking a shower?! I swear Keith this is serious!” 

Keith ignored him as he dried his hands, and shifted back towards the communicator. He got on his knees and searched the floor for his clothes, “Where are you two?” He asked, pulling his clothes back on. 

“In the lounge room.” Mumbled Pidge, “I’m sure it’s nothing. I was going to check on it but Lance is to scared for me to leave him alone.”  
“Am not!” Lance yelled out. 

Keith stood up, and rolled his eyes. “Keep your voice down, the others are still asleep. I’ll be there soon..”  
“How? It’s pitch black..”  
“My sword glows fucking purple Lance.” 

Once Keith had made it to the lounge, he was met with a large mass hugging onto him. “Keith! Our savior!” The older boy growled, and pushed Lance off of him. “What ever.” He sat down upon the lounges couch, only after giving Pidge his sword. 

“If you loose that, I’ll never forgive you.” He said seriously, making Pidge swallow the lump in her throat. “Don’t worry it shouldn’t take me long.”


End file.
